


About the Blood

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Abduction, Blood Drinking, Captivity, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Halflings have Tails, Intoxication, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Vampire Gideon Langdon, Vampire Liliana Beekos, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: “Drink. That's a good boy.” Liliana retrieved the empty glass from Hamid’s soft hands and pressed a kiss to the back of one of them. She set the glass to the side and curled a finger under Hamid’s chin, smiling down at his bleary eyes as Gideon slid his fingers through Hamid’s hair.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos/Gideon Langdon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	About the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EggDelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggDelicious/gifts).



> Happy birthday, darling friend! I love you bunches and hope you like your gift <3
> 
> Italics is compulsion in speech
> 
> Thanks to [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo)  
> for beta-ing this for me you're great

Hamid giggled into his hand and batted his eyelashes up at the handsome man he was using to keep steady on his feet as the three of them left the party together. Gideon glanced down over Hamid’s head at Liliana and gave her a slight smile.

” _Don’t you worry about anything_ , we’ve got you,” Gideon purred. He brushed his hand through Hamid’s hair as Liliana nodded and linked arms with Hamid.

Hamid nodded and his shoulders relaxed slightly, the compulsion flooding over his alcohol soaked mind and the gentle touch of Liliana’s tail brushing his as they walked. 

“ _Drink_. That's a good boy.” Liliana retrieved the empty glass from Hamid’s soft hands and pressed a kiss to the back of one of them. She set the glass to the side and curled a finger under Hamid’s chin, smiling down at his bleary eyes as Gideon slid his fingers through Hamid’s hair.

Gideon tightened his grip in Hamid’s hair and tilted the halfling’s head to the side, exposing his neck, and Hamid whimpered at the tug on his scalp. Liliana climbed into his lap and craned her neck up to kiss Gideon over his head once, twice, three times and then leaned back, smoothing a palm over the dark flesh of Hamid’s neck.

She carefully untied Hamid’s cravat and slid the fabric free from where it circled his throat. Gideon watched with half-lidded eyes as Liliana dipped her head and kissed the column of Hamid’s throat and sucked at the skin, drawing a moan from the other halfling.

” _Sit still_ , good boy. Gid, you can let go of him now. He won’t give us any trouble, will you dear? No.” Liliana smiled and slid out of Hamid’s lap with a hand trailing down his front. She stopped at the ties for his trousers and played with the laces for a moment before pulling them apart and sliding her hands into his pants to cup his ass.

Hamid shuddered and sighed but still did not move except to blink sluggishly as Liliana slid his clothes off with deft hands. She took a moment to thumb at his tail just to see his thighs jump before she knelt between them.Gideon pressed biting kisses to Hamid’s neck as Liliana worked at undressing him, not enough to break the skin just yet but enough to bring bruises to the surface.

Liliana dragged her nails across Hamid’s thigh and watched the skin flush before she dipped her head and dragged her tongue through his folds, humming at the taste. Hamid moaned, loud and pleading, as Liliana wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked harshly as she dragged her nails across the skin of his inner thighs.

Gideon took this as his cue and sank his teeth into Hamid’s neck fully, blood welling quickly around the punctures as he withdrew to lap his tongue across them. 

Hamid yelped and his hands jumped in his lap as if he wanted to reach out and up to grab at the sensations assaulting him but couldn’t. Liliana pulled off his cock with a pop and dipped her tongue into his cunt to soothe the pain from the bite; she felt Hamid’s thighs flex and his cunt throb with his heartbeat and hummed into him as she lapped at his slick dripping hole.

Gideon swallowed audibly and pulled his head back slightly from the oozing wounds.

”You look gorgeous down there, Lil,” he said. He licked the trail of blood up before it could reach Hamid’s collar. ”He tastes so good; you picked well tonight, darling.” 

Hamid whimpered, still totally out of it, as Liliana drew her head back and smiled with all her teeth at Gideon. ”I always pick well.”

She dipped her head back down between Hamid’s thighs and pressed a kiss to one of them before setting her teeth to the flesh and pressing.The flesh parted and the sweet, alcohol-tinged flavor of Hamid’s blood flooded across her tongue. Liliana moaned as she swallowed a mouthful and pulled her head back from the sluggish flow of Hamid’s thigh,”Can we keep him? He’s delicious.” She lapped her tongue across the marks again and swallowed another mouthful of him.

Gideon grinned. ”If we can manage to not drain him tonight. He is quite small, after all. We’ll have to take care of our toy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) 18+ discord server


End file.
